Reaper's Misery
by Blood Thirsty Naruto
Summary: Alex awakes after the fight for his life. All but one of his team members slaghtered by the cursed angels. Galia the surviver take Alex to camp only to be led in a circle. An angel named Kashino attacks. Can Alex and Galia survive?


Reaper's Misery

Ch. 1

A war not finished

As Alex eyes open he feels the cold touch of blood. His memories coming back to him. He falls back remembering what happened. He was the captain of the second platoon in the Reaper's realm. He was at war with the angels. The angels always stayed in heaven where they were suppose to be. That was, until Hensu became the ruler. He ignored the bounds given to them. He was pure evil. They invaded the realm and killed our leader thinking it would make us weaker. They were fools. The king would never be put in that kind of danger. Of course it was because of Alex that the king didn't die. He told them about the plot to kill him. At first they didn't believe him until a scout came and said that Hensu was coming with an army. They then placed a doppelganger in his place. It worked perfectly. A movement was heard in the mist. "How goes there," Alex asked. The creature quivered. Alex then jumped up with Teshino, his blade. He looked at it and remembered that the blade was broken in the attack.

"It's only me," it said. There was a long pause until the creature approached. Its claws glowing with the moon. "Don't you remember?"

"Yes Galia, I do" Galia was Alex's best friend and best in his platoon. Argonian. The lizard people.

"I shall fix Teshino," he said pointing to the broken blade. The Argonian took the blade off of Alex and raced to get the other end of the blade, watching not to step or kick any corpse.

"Where is the base?" Alex's stomach growled. He was hungry. It was two days since he last ate.

"About ten minutes to the north." The Agronian walked to Alex's side.

"We better get going before nightfall. You know what comes out then." He began to walk the way to camp until he noticed that the Argonian didn't move. "Something wrong?"

Galia laughed. "Yeah camp it that way." He laughed pointing to opposite way Alex was going.

"Nice," Alex murmured. They walked for what seemed like hours. "Galia where are we?"

The Agronian bowed his head in disappointment. "I don't know. The trail was supposed to…" He stopped. Alex guessed he heard something. That was the good thing about Argonians. They could hear over three miles away.

"Come out. We know your there!" Alex wasn't totally useless without his sword. He readied a spell. The creature moved to a new position in the tree. Flapping its wings. "An angels!" Alex pulled the blade out on his back, while Galia pulled a bow. He pulled an arrow and rested it nicely in its place. The arrow was shot in the angel's direction.

The creature laughed evilly. "Heh, you missed." The argonian smiled. The arrow then exploded into flames and destroyed the tree. Alex jumped at the angel with his blade. The blade landed in the angel's right arm. The angels gasped for air as it fell to the ground. Blood pouring out like a waterfall.

"Good enchanting," Alex said. He kicked the angel to make sure it was dead. It flapped its head in response. Alex grabbed the angels by its hair. "Now talk!"

"I shall not. I took an oath to kill you and regain my honor! We shall get the Reaper's totem."

"What do you mean regain your honor?! I have done nothing to you to take it."

"True, but you killed my brother!"

"What?!"

"Three years ago my brother left the Heaven to join you guys! He believed what you Reapers said would happen if we took the totem. He trusted you! Then, you killed him while his back was turned!" Tears began to stream down the angel's face.

"What is your name," Alex asked.

"Ka…Kashino," He said.

"Well Kashino. Your brother wasn't killed by my hand. It was your leader who shot him. We were on recon then. He saw a flash in the distance and pushed me out of the way. The kunai stuck him in the neck." Alex paused. "He lived longer than anyone I knew with a kunai in his neck. When we got back to base… he died. We did all we could." Kashino looked in disbelief. He soon realized that Alex was telling the truth.

"But… but the Itazashi said that you killed him."

"He lied. If you don't believe me undo the spell and I'll show you his grave." Kashino closed his eyes and they soon saw base. The whole team was there. They had their Swords in their hands ready to kill the angel. "Stand down!" Alex exclaimed. They dropped their blades on the soft grass beside them. Alex put Kashino on his shoulder and walked into camp. He took him then to the hospital. The nurse rushed to Alex's side with a doctor.

"Come with me," the doctor said to Alex. They rushed to the surgery room. Alex had to leave. "Sir, you can't come in!"

"I'm a doctor too! I can do trice as better than any of you noobs!"

"Sir, this man needs a qualified doctor that is qualified. I'm not saying you're not as good as everyone says but you don't have a degree." The doctor turned around and went to the patient. It seemed like an hour until they were done. "We have one question Alex. Why did you bring him here? He is an angel, right?"

"Yes but I promised his brother I would." Galia came back from Kashino's older brothers grave.

"Well no one damaged the grave site. Is he ready?"

"Yeah. Kashino! Are you going to hurry?"

His voice came from a distance. "Yeah, I guess." The angel had new cloths for his old ones were ripped and bloodstained.

Author: If you like this story, thanks. If you don't, well I hope you find something I write that you will like. And please, REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
